The Myth of Mars
by The Ikran Rider
Summary: Ever wondered what Mars would be like? Well, this planet was once inhabited by anthropomorphic mice before it was dominated by the human race. In time, people have forgotten about the existence of the once heroic rodents, now their existence remains to be a popular myth across the universe.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Biker Mice nor Cowboy Bebop; the former belongs to various companies while Bebop belongs to Sunrise.**

 **A/N: This idea I came up with on a whim.**

 **Aside from the Martian malarkey, Mars is the home planet to two of my favorite series, Biker Mice from Mars and Cowboy Bebop. However, this crossover's concept will be somewhat unexpected. So, here goes.**

A long time ago, back on Earth in 1993, there once was an incident in the windy city of Chicago. On one fateful night, there was a mechanic named Charlene "Charley" Davidson who observed a crash landing by a mysterious vessel. The descendant of Harley Davidson overlooked three bipedal mice that were about seven feet tall, and can talk! Together, they were known as the valiant Biker Mice from Mars, a subgroup of Freedom Fighters from their doomed red planet. The leader of the bunch, Throttle, stated there was a war against another extraterrestrial race known as the Plutarkians. These fish-like creatures belonged to Lawrence Limburger, aka "The Big Cheese," and they depleted their own planet's natural resources. They'd decided to loot and plunder Mars, and a war broke out.

With his close friends, Modo and Vinnie, they narrowly escaped with their lives. The results were deadly, too: He was blinded by an attack launched by the Plutarkian's disgusting associate, Greasepit, resulting him to wear a special pair of shades to help his impaired sight. This method also made Modo lose his arms, and had them replaced by mechanical parts, plus Vinnie lost the left side of his face which was covered by a grey mask. In addition, the resistance lost their fellow comrades such as Vinnie's girlfriend, Harley; Modo's nephew, Rimfire; and their mentor, Stoker. The Mice and their master were abducted by the mad scientist, Dr. Karbuncle, hoping to brainwash them. The plan worked, only for Stoker, while the rest broke free.

Since then, they were on the run, leaving Mars in ruins. It took them about a decade for them to recuperate and eventually right all the wrongs they'd done. Although, the Plutarkians weren't the Mice's only enemy. After the overthrow of Limburger and his cohorts, and the Detroit's gang run by Napoleon Brie, they also had to deal with other foes like the leader of a hostile gang named Pit Boss, and their terrestrial races. One in particular consisted of a lethal group of rats, and another was called the Catatonian Army which were run by felines hell-bent on taking control over Mars' prized possession, the Regenerator.

Knowing it was the only way to repair all the damage done to Mars, and to restore its water supply, the trio recruited their long lost family to win against its threats. Although, there was a price to be paid, a heart-wrenching one. Vinnie's main love interest, Harley, once believed that he abandoned her during their escape, making her a rebel to their cause. By the time he talked some sense into her, convincing her she was wrong all this time, she sacrificed herself during some life-threatening explosions from the defective Regenerator the Catatonians made, allowing the Mice to escape unscathed.

Generations have passed. And overtime, people began to forget about the Biker Mice and their kind. It was now 2071 and humanity had found a way to personally enter Mars without consequence. About fifty years ago, there was a major accident on Earth. Scientists designed a gateway that would let people visit other planets in a more comfortable, quick fashion. Earth was a shooting gallery from all the debris left by the hyperspace invention, and countless meteors made it very dangerous to live in. Fortunately, people were able to colonize various moons and planets, and the first was Mars. This was the home that belonged to a few notable humans such as an elderly nomad, Laughing Bull; the bad-ass bounty hunter, Spike Spiegel; his love interest, Julia; his bitter rival named Vicious; and also a crime organization they belonged to called the Red Dragon Syndicate.

Since then, as man celebrated over their endeavors on hospitalizing Mars, the Mice, Rats, and Catatonians' existence were wiped out gradually. Much like the dinosaurs that roamed Earth millions of years ago, they, too, became extinct. There was little evidence on both planets and people began to make myths and legends about them. There were very few specimens still alive, and there were little to no efforts to repopulate their species. And so, Throttle, Modo, Vinnie, Stoker, and even their close Earthling friend, Charley, made a pact to stabilize their pasts. Abandoned motorcycles, some audio and video footage, and certain ruins were the only proof left, and that's when humans realized there were once living beings on Mars, rather than just deformed, funky-looking Martians as they suspected. The rumors were uncanny, but clear since then, and the Mice and Charlie's legacy lived on. It was thanks to them, and the innocent people of Chicago, that interplanetary life existed and was able to withstand the tests of time.

 **A/N: I certainly wish there would be life on Mars for real. I hope we'd be able to live there someday, and not be so foolish like the Plutarkians did. So I couldn't resist working on this legend of Mars. It was unlikely, and I wasn't sure how to blend in both series; so last night I had this bizarre idea on doing it, hence the myth. I hope y'all liked this little tale, and here's to hoping that Mars would become inhabitable sometime in the distant future.**


End file.
